


Coming of Age

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, I honestly don't fucking know okay, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance finally gets his adult nipples.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).

> This was for my dear friend PunkInPinkGlitter, an absolute degenerate but one of my favorite people. May she rot XD

The engine thrummed softly somewhere in the background of Lance’s mind. He wasn’t concentrating on the drive to work. He wasn’t concentrating on the road or on the pedestrians. No, Lance’s mind had strayed to the one place he knew very well that it shouldn’t have gone to. It had strayed to his nipples. Well, to his lack of nipples, to be precise. Lance was already twenty five, and yet he still hadn’t grown his adult nipples yet. His life was a living nightmare. He couldn’t go to the pool. He couldn’t have sex. Physical exams were a nightmare. All because he was a late bloomer. Every single one of his friends had grown their nipples. Hunk got them early at seventeen. Keith was right on time at eighteen. Shiro had had them when they met and the older was twenty. But here was Lance, a fully functioning college graduate with a serious profession and yet still nipple-less. If he were the type to believe in such things, he'd chalk it up to karma for his childish ways.

Lance slammed his car door after parking in the library employee lot, which wasn't really enforced since it was just four spaces on the far side of the actual parking lot. He felt a little bad as he surveyed the other employee vehicles to see who was here. By the looks of it, he'd have to spoil Shiro’s mood with his nipple-oriented bad mood, if not the man's husband as well, since it was impossible to tell if they were both here or not just by their vehicle's presence. Keith's motorbike, parked in the striped off patch that was supposed to mark a 'no parking' zone, told Lance that the mullet brandisher was here too. Which was fine. Lance had definitely gotten over his rivalry from high school and early college. He totally wasn't still bitter about Keith stealing his first girlfriend and then his first boyfriend or about the whole little bullying incident that, once again, stemmed from Lance's lack of fucking nipples and therefore ensured Lance never went to the fucking pool ever again and lost him  _ yet another girlfriend _ . Nope. Definitely not bitter. He and Keith were well adjusted adults now, having put squabbles from the past behind them. He was totally a mature adult about this, nipples or not.

To Lance's merit, he kept up his mature side all day. He didn't even squawk at Keith like he normally would when the mullet dropped an entire gallon jug of sweet tea over his head. It was fine. Everything was fine. He wasn't going to get pissed about their totally non existent rivalry or about how he was sure that Keith only dumped tea on him to make a stray comment about his nipples not liking through because they weren't  _ fucking there _ . He was through. He wasn't going to be angry anymore. Not with Keith, not with his nipples, not with the sugary tea soaking through his boxers. Not with any of it. No, he just graciously accepted Shiro’s suggestion that he take the rest of the day off and headed home, doing his deep breathing exercises just like his therapist told him.

Once home, Lance turned on autopilot, tossing his soiled clothing into the wash on his way to the bathroom. He didn't spare a glance in the mirror to survey the damage that may have been done to the trace amounts of makeup he'd put on that morning, only hopped into the shower and started scrubbing once the water was scalding. He turned down the heat after just a could rubs over his chest made them sore and sensitive, figuring he was just losing his heat tolerance. It wasn't until he was drying off in his room that Lance even noticed that his chest was still acting strange, even the soft towel he preferred making his pecs sore. He looked in the mirror, hoping for some insight, before stopping stock still and screaming one, joyous phrase.

"I finally got my fucking nipples!"


End file.
